


Origin: A Contagion Fan Fiction Part 1 - Origin

by MXGStudios



Category: Contagion (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Undead, Zombies, outbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXGStudios/pseuds/MXGStudios
Summary: Based off of Monochrome's Zombie Panic! Source, Contagion,  and Contagion VR: Outbreak. This story introduces in my own version how the outbreak spread. A secret uncovered as it had been buried for millennia. Now discover the first hand the events unfold as the dead begin to rise and eat our world whole.





	Origin: A Contagion Fan Fiction Part 1 - Origin

Origin

By Mike Gomez

A stern man wearing tactical gear walked into the room. Behind him was a woman also in tactical gear. They both wore grey Flak Jackets. The room was full of specialists from different fields. The man approached the front as the lights dimmed, and the room went silent.

"My name is Chris, and this is Emily." Chris raised his hand towards Emily as she bowed her head, "We are contracted security specialists and we are the heads of security for this particular operation. We are the 3rd expedition going in. Now most of you have many questions," Chris nodded to Emily as she started to the back of the room, "but before that, we will be collecting your NDA's signed prior to entering this room." Emily collected all the forms as Chris continues.

"What I am about to say does not leave this operation. Your phones will be left here in a safe-box until the end of the operation." Confusion filled the room.

"This is for our safety, I understand your frustration, you will all be provided equipment for photography, and lines once inside to contact who ever. We are spending a week inside. You are all renown in your fields of study. We will be disclosing our findings ONLY, once we complete our analysis of our said mission. Once that is done, we will pass it on to Media. What our other teams have found you will soon familiarize yourself with."

Light from a projector lit up the wall behind Chris. "This dig site has unintentionally uncovered a loose cavern that led into a large opening, since then all mining operations were halted. What we found..." Pictures of a buried Pyramid made of black stone played through the projector. "Well folks, we found the remains of an ancient civilization. What you may have already heard was one was found in Mexico. A different team has another division working with locals dedicated to uncovering and analyzing that side. Why is armed security needed? As I'm sure you are all wondering. Since uncovering at the beginning of this month, we began experiencing terrorist attacks by group who calls themselves 'The faithful'. We are here to ensure this expedition's safety. We have also been experiencing accidents within the pyramid."

A gentleman in the front raised his hand, as Chris pointed to him, "Accidents?"

"Yes, Injuries and deaths not caused by the group. And when I say this it will be hard to intake. The pyramid itself has closed itself off from certain pathways. It is very much alive and will take action to protect itself. We have had random stone-ways give in to crush one our researchers, We had statues come to life, floors open up and crush survivors, ancient traps are set in place to keep us out. We have lost a total of 7 folks to this Black stone pyramid. Myself and Emily have not yet set foot inside. And when we approach the site, we will do so with extreme caution."

"So why is this group, "The Faithful" trying to hurt us?"

"They claim some myth or legend about the temple of life. That it will bring about new life, and new death. What has been found, is that new plant life, or rather ancient plant life that we have never seen, is able to adapt naturally along the springs. The top of the pyramid has some sort of crystal that emits light to the top of the reflective cavern. One other thing, we have found a passageway that leads all the way to California and Oregon in a complex tunnel system. We have built a tram that goes from one end to the California exit, and it was just completed today. If you feel this is too dangerous, feel free to sit this one out, go home and forget all about this until you read about it in the papers. We do not blame you."

Everyone looked around, no one stood up. Emily smiled, "Alright everyone follow me. Please grab a hard hat to the right of this door behind me. My team will make sure to help you with harnesses. Some of the areas will require some climbing, but we will be with you every step of the way."

The team exit the conference room that overlooks the mine. A large new tech vehicle awaited them. The logo on the side spelled out Faye Industries in red letters. The team began to board the shuttle.

"Are you all contracted by Biotec?" the archaeologist asked.

"No, Biotec is owned by Faye industries. We are contracted by Faye industries."

"Hmm, interesting." The archaeologist replied.

Chris began the drive as Emily began informing the team of the 'need to knows'.

"As we go in, we are to help the team already in place, Dr. Brandon is the current lead for the operation ahead of us. As we explored the Pyramid, we found a chamber with an ancient tree in it surrounded by a luminescent pool of water. One of the expeditions specialist, Brian White was infected with some sort of parasite that dug through his suit. We have Quarantined the Chamber and White. So far his symptoms are increased hunger and pale complexion."

The shuttle entered the mine after a blast door opened, with security checking them in. They soon came to a large cavern where the pyramid was very visible. The team leaned towards the windows to get a glimpse. Astounded by its size, the archaeologist asked Emily if the first team was able to get samples for its age.

"We don't know the age of the pyramid, but the materials used are older than 100,000 years."

The black stone of the pyramid glistened in the cavern, light from the top of the pyramid bounced luminescent light across the cavern. Strange plant life grew around the outskirts. There was excavation equipment that dug out the entrance. Emily turned to the outpost, as Chris parked the shuttle by the outside the pyramid dig site. Though the pyramid appeared smaller than the Giza pyramid, they would soon see that the majority of the pyramid was under the cavern floor. Hidden with time and buried with its truth.

As the shuttle comes to a halt, teams were moving about the perimeter of the pyramid. Contractors were arranging supply boxes inside the outpost. The outpost itself quarantined the entrance so that you could only enter from the outpost itself. The outpost encircled the pyramid.

The teams gathered their bags and personal items, and made their way out of the shuttle. Chris grew tense and cracked his neck as he waited for his team to depart. Emily gave Chris the thumbs up as the team gathered around her. She looked to the them, and pulled out her clipboard containing her notes. She began to role call the researchers and contractors, to make sure they had sufficient equipment for their studies.

Chris jumped off the shuttle with his bag and began to make his way inside the outpost. A guard outside verified his badge. He began to stretch and looked back to Emily. He figured this would take a minute or two to get their badges and equipment checked. The guard approved his entry and began to make way to the sleeping quarters to drop of his bag. As he placed his items in bins provided, he double checked his side arm and ammo. He reloaded his weapon and hostlered unto a hip. He went back to the entrance of the Outpost and saw the researchers and other contractors making their way through the security checkpoint. Emily entered last, as the group waited in the main lobby by Chris.

"As you can see, this outpost encircles this pyramid leaving no other way into it except through our quarantine zones. Now if you'll all follow me we'll get you all to your designated sleeping areas and start your tour." Chris nodded to Emily.

Emily waited for the group to make their way into their sleeping quarters, she bunked in a room across from Chris. She dropped her bags on her bed and sat beside them. She took a few deep breaths to relax and prepare her for a long contract. She stood to a combat stance and began to punch into the air to get her blood pumping. She moved her bag to the ground as she pulled out a knife from her pack and set it under her pillow. A habit she picked up from one of her instructors. Chris knocked at her door, as she joined him in starting the group's tour.

"In the next tier you will see the research rooms and conference centers. We only have one comm tower that links to outside the mine." They walked past the control room. "On the other side of the control room is the calling booths if you need to make any phone calls, don't forget all called are monitored."

One of the contractors in the control room half saluted towards Chris and Emily. Chris pointed and winked, while Emily gave him a thumbs up.

"That's Howard our comm's guy, if ever you have issues with any communications equipment he can check it out for you, or if you have been denied access to any of the research hubs, he can also troubleshoot your badges." Emily informed the team.

"He's also got some pretty cool stories if ever you get a chance to talk with him. Funny too." Chris led the group down towards the security turnstile. "Now please enter one at a time, the turnstile will turn as you are in and you get out. If more than one person hops in to piggy back the turn still will spin in reverse until only one of you departs the turnstile." He ushered Emily to the turnstile.

Emily scanned her badge, as the turnstile began spin. "Please enter the turnstile" the automated voice said aloud. She entered in as it continued to spin.

"If your badge does not scan properly or there is an error with your access, the doors will automatically return you here. So be sure to scan your badge and hold it to the scanner for a good second." Chris held out and motioned the scan. "Oh and before I forget. Do not loan your badges to anyone. If you are caught using someone else's badge you will be set on quarantine until ejection from contract. If you forget your badge inside, Howard will happily ask one of the lead researchers to locate it and drop it into a security chute."

The team continued through the checkpoint into the first research hub. On both sides the rooms were filled with photographs of inscriptions supposedly found inside. The glass was very thick, the doors also had badge readers. A few researchers inside were analyzing some of the details contained in the images.

"Linguists go ahead and scan in, Dr. Brandon's will meet with you inside and catch you up."

The rest of the team continued on with Chris towards the biology hub. Several specimens of the plant life around the pyramid were put into garden rooms. Chris continued past the plants, to the end of the hub. He looked at the team and glanced at his watch.

One of the researchers looked towards Chris, "Is there anything infectious about these plants or anything around or in the pyramid?" As the researcher glanced back noticing all had researchers inside wore containment suits with masks.

"Nothing, except within the pool at the center of the pyramid. No one is allowed in, except during team excavations. Sometime later today, some of you might be asked to join." Chris furrowed his eyebrows. They passed the security doors to the next hub which had a large inventory of Containment suits with a dressing room right before the decontamination hall. Another doctor monitoring the researchers exiting from the pyramid walked over.

"I'm Doctor Jennings, I'll be here to instruct you in proper containment suit usage." She led the team to the locker room, where clean suits hung from independent open closets. Chris made his way to the opposite hallway as the team was occupied with Dr. Jennings.

He scanned his badge into the quarantine cells. He saw at the end Brian was being analyzed. Chris tapped on the glass as Brian turned to Chris through the window.

"Holy hell, Chris you sure took your time getting down here." He began to raise his arms for the doctor analyzing him.

"You need more sun, Whitey" He saw how pale his arms were and his eyes looked bloodshot. "You going to make it?"

"I hope so, seems like what I have is nothing fatal." He stood up and turned to face Chris. He raised his foot back towards the doctor as the doctor analyzed the bottom of his foot. Chris noticed he had grown a good 6 inches in height.

"I don't remember ever needing to look up to you. You on growth hormones?"

"No its this bug I seem to have. They just had me run on a treadmill, I've never been faster or ran 12 miles with such ease at nearly full sprint."

"Good news" Chris said to Emily after talking with Brian.

"Shoot"

"Brian is being moved to HQ, whatever he has doesn't seem to be contagious. And if you want to see him before he leaves, now's your chance."

"Sure, I just have 2 more that need to be taken towards engineering. Take them for me?"

"I got 'em. Brian is just through there," Chris pointed towards a branched hall way.

She walked through the hall. She saw Brian putting on a thick gown. He took off his boots as he looked at Emily through the glass.

"Holy hell, look who it is!"

"You idiot, were you poking at potentially infectious spores?"

"You know me too well it seems."

"How soon they moving you?"

"They are prepping the gurney now." He scratched his head.

"Well how you feeling? Terminal?" She crossed her arms.

"Actually aside I feel weird, I feel stronger, but weak at the same time. Hard to really explain." The door to his quarantine cell opened as 2 men in protective suits came in with a coffin looking container.

"Emily, make sure they keep the stakes and the holy crosses away" He chuckled to Emily.

"Garlic is ok though right?"

Brian cackled, "you would think they'd understand I'm not contagious, but precautions in case I am confirmed a vampire"

"At least now it will be official, you look like you could use a tan." She joked, but she started to feel concern. He was very pale. "Get better soon Whitey"

"I'll do my best Georgia" He said laying inside the containment gurney, "Make sure they attach a string and bell to my coffin to let them know I'm still alive" He joked to the suited personnel.

"I'll make sure to find you at HQ once I'm done here." She said to him as he held a thumbs up from his container.

As the new team made themselves at home familiarizing themselves with the facility, the other team prepared themselves for a last trek into the pyramid as the rest started placing their belongings outside by the bus. So far things were going fairly well in the transition.

Emily came in with two coffees in hand. "Coffee."

"Is it black?"

"Yeah, if you want creamer or sugar.." She began to point back.

"No that's perfect, the last thing I need is high blood sugar."

"Let's meet with Erin it's brief time. she's got to prep us of the staff and security precautions."

"Sure, sure." He grabbed the coffee taking a sip.

They went towards the main security office, where they found the room full of monitors filled up with four others. Howard an older gentleman, a former dispatcher. He was picking at his grey beard as he watched out the main window into the lobby of the outpost. Carlos who sat next to him, was a former Marine, he was younger clean shaven, was the joker of the group. Erin, an older red headed woman, was a recruiter for the team there. She was standing towards the back watching the monitors where footage inside the pyramid was displayed. She was Chief of security for the operation. In front of her sat Conner, a tech specialist. Connor was a quiet man, not the loner type, quiet, just the deep in thought type. Chris gave Howard a hand shake. Howard sat up.

"Working hard or hardly working?" He smirked as Howard began to laugh

"That's my line", Carlos said as he went to give Chris a hug.

"Hey watch the coffee, lover-boy."

"Lover-man." He corrected Chris.

Erin turned back to them.

"Georgia, Brooks, Good to see ya."

Erin was by the books, and to the point. She began back to her desk in the corner as Emily and Chris briefly caught up with the men.

"The team is prepping now for their last trip inside. When they wrap up we'll be packing with the team departing, Georgia, I'll leave you my logs" She handed them to Emily.

"Rodriguez will be handling or escort out. In Fact, you should get started. I'd love to be able to grab some food after."

"Got it" Carlos began towards the door, "Have a good stay here at the Luxor, and see you next cycle," He joked as he left.

"I should just let you know, Dr. Roberts is very pushy, but please keep reminding him to take quarantine protocols seriously. He likes to forget keeping us informed of his excavations and incidents, as you may have seen White already sick with something. He's already been moved to the tram we just recently finished" She pointed to the monitor to the train inside.

The train began to depart. Emily looked to the outside monitors where many of the science team were already staging their belongings by the shuttle.

Inside the pyramid, Dr. Roberts was eager to get back inside the pyramid. He looked back to the new group in the decontamination chamber. All of them in their suits adjusting themselves. Their security escort was Casey Barnes. She was radioing in to the security office where Connor, confirmed her for entry.

"Barnes. Rodriguez and Woods prepping to vacate. Georgia and Brooks are in brief currently, how copy?"

"Bradley, I read you loud and clear. Tell them to leave the coffee pot on. How copy?"

"Barnes, solid loud and clear. Will do. Have fun"

Barnes led the team into the pyramid. The lights inside began to blink. Where Barnes activated her head lamp as she moved deeper into the pyramid.

"Doc, where you want to start?"

"Let's make for the bottom chamber. Work our way back up"

Erin gave Emily and Chris radios.

"I've just did an audit on the equipment, we are set. Hoping you remembered the spare chargers I requested?"

"Yes Ma'am, one sec." Chris said as he went to the lobby. He picked up a case and brought it into the Security office.

"Spare chargers, battery packs, 2-wires, ear pieces, power cables, extenders."

"Did you get the wrist card holders?" Howard asked. Chris threw him a bag full of card holders.

"Thank you, those lanyards were starting to become a problem inside those suits, this should make things much easier" He threw wrist holders to Emily and Chris.

They strapped their security cards to their wrists.

"Ms. Woods, we got lights blinking inside again"

"Did you forget to request lights?", Emily turned to Erin.

"We got new lights in the last cycle, no matter what we do, something inside the pyramid just makes them wonky."

Barnes continued into the central chamber. Her flash light flickered as a giant tree in the center of a small pool lit up. She began to check the lights installed in the chamber as they turned on with a red glow.

Connor began to check tac two on his radio to hear from topside. He heard panic in the comms above ground. The cavern began to rumble.

"BREAK BREAK BREAK!" Connor turned back to the others.

The others rushed to the screen, Howard radio'd to Rodriguez outside,"Rodriguez, get everyone outside back inside! Rodriguez!"

Erin reached for the main comms by Connor, "Pyramid team this is control. Come in ASAP!"

They continued to listen on the chatter going above ground. Sounds of gunfire echoed through the radio static.

"This is Barnes, Control go ahead"

"Barnes, we have an attack on the surface, Get everyone out of the Pyramid."

Barnes turned to the researchers, "Dr. Roberts, we got trouble up top. Control is asking us to evac to containment."

"What, are you serious? Look we can't be affected here, in fact this is the safest place."

The cavern began to shake as the blast doors were engulfed in smoke. The roof of the cavern began to come loose with rock. The blast doors were gone and now buried in rubble. Pieces of debris fell across the outpost

End Origin part 1.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally built for another story, decided to part with it and attempt to create an origin of how the outbreak began in the world of Contagion and Contagion VR: Outbreak. Part 2 is currently in first draft format, needs lots of clean up and some rewriting.


End file.
